Hannukah Reala
by Droiture LeReve
Summary: A total crack NiGHTS and Reala fic about Reala's aversion to celebrating Christmas. Rated T for language.


Note: You've all seen those Hanukkah Reala pictures floating around DeviantART, right? There's only a couple, but they're there. And I can't be the only one who thinks Reala is Jewish. No offense to any Jewish people. So, here we have, a Christmas/Hanukkah story. A month or so late, but I've been busy, okay? My room isn't going to paint itself purple. Jeez. This fic is total crack, anyway. Total NiGHTS-and-Reala-Living-Together-In-The-Waking-World-And-It's-December-So-What-Do-You-Think-Is-Gonna-Happen? Story.

I don't own NiGHTS, or Hanukkah Reala. Or Christmas NiGHTS. Sorry, folks, you'll have to talk to Sega. Because I just don't own our Flamboyant Jester of Justice, I'm sorry. And yes, I will continue to call him that until it catches on in the fanbase and Sega makes it NiGHTS' official nickname.

Chapter One: December is a Time for Joy!

A doorbell rang, and a holiday hyped jester dressed in red and white answered the door. "Hell-ooooo!" He said happily.

There were Elliot and Claris, all grown up and toting a child of their own.

"NiGHTS! We haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" Claris asked, smiling. "Oh, this is Marie. She's 18 months old!" Marie cooed and clapped her hands.

"Oh, she's so cute! Aren't you? Ooh, yes you are!" NiGHTS cooed and giggled over the baby. He then sobered up a bit and stood up straight. "Well," he started, "There's been a couple of, um, changes since I saw you two last."

"NiGHTS! Where's the goddamned peanut butter?!" A call rang out through the cozy house, causing NiGHTS to flinch and squint his eyes at the sheer G-force of the scream.

"Was that Reala?" Elliot asked in shock.

"Uh, well, that's what I meant by 'changes'." Reala poked his head into the room, an angry look in his eyes. "Don't tell me we're out of friggin' peanut butter! I'm the only one who eats it and I just bought another tub yesterday, damn it!"

"There should be some in the cabinet, so stop yelling! You're scaring the baby!" NiGHTS scolded.

"Baby? What baby? Since when have we had a-- Oh." Reala spotted Marie, whimpering in Claris' arms.

"Why is Reala here?" Elliot asked.

"Because I live here, you little blue-haired--"

"Reala! Be nice! It's Christmas!" NiGHTS admonished.

"Christmas my ass."

"Language! There's a baby here."

Reala stalked back into the kitchen, grumbling under his breath about babies and little blue-haired freaks who showed up with said babies.

"Sorry about him, he gets really angry around Christmas for some reason." NiGHTS said by way of apology. Claris calmed down Marie by singing softly until the baby fell asleep.

"I still don't get why he's here." Elliot said confusedly.

"If you were paying attention, honey, you'd get it." Claris said.

"So, what, you're saying I'm not smart?"

"-sigh-" Claris sighed in exasperation.

"So, Merry Christmas everyone!" said NiGHTS, only to have something blunt impact with the back of his head. "Ow! Hey, Scrooge, watch where you're throwing things!"

"Oh, so-rry. Did that hit you?" Reala said sarcastically. He floated in with a tub of peanut butter and situated himself on the couch lazily, sticking the spoon in his black-lipped mouth.

"What is your problem? Every year, you get so angry during the holidays! Always yelling and cursing about everything! Would it be just _too damn hard _for you to try to be nice? For once in your miserable life?!" NiGHTS shrieked, fists clenched. Reala wasn't expecting NiGHTS to fly off the handle like that, and thus was shocked to the point where his mouth fell open and the spoon clattered to the floor. The room was awkwardly quiet for a long time. Reala re-gained his composure, and was about to say something when NiGHTS continued with, "And you never tell me what's wrong! If you only _said _something about it, I could help you! But nooo! You got to be all _Oh I'm Reala I'm too good to tell NiGHTS what's wrong! _Just out with it! Tell me why you're always so angry on Christmas!"

"You want to know why I hate Christmas so much? You really want to know why this damned tree, and these presents, and your overly-cheerful Christmas happiness pisses me off? You really want to know? Buy a frickin' menorah next year and find out!" Reala stalked out of the house and slammed the door behind him, leaving just NiGHTS, a shocked Elliot, a fearful Claris, and a sleeping baby in the house.

"I... I can't believe I didn't figure that out sooner..." NiGHTS said quietly and sadly.

"Oh, NiGHTS, it's not your fault. He didn't tell you, so how could you have known?" Claris said soothingly, a hand on NiGHTS' shoulder. NiGHTS began crying, almost, although he tried to hold it in.

"All I wanted was a good Christmas. I only wanted him to be happy, but now I've just made him more pissed off at me that ever. Oh, I was a fool to think this could ever work. We're always fighting about everything."

"NiGHTS, it's ok. We can still spend Christmas together. Next year, you and Reala can celebrate Hanukkah together, just the two of you. Things will work themselves out." Elliot said.

"Oh, but... he was so angry." NiGHTS said.

"Well, once we go home, you and Reala can go Hanukkah shopping for next year. And you can give him the holiday season he's always wanted. OK?" Claris said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. If Reala will ever talk to me again." NiGHTS said, holding his head in his hands.

Meanwhile, outside, Reala had snuck around to the window, and listened in. He'd begun to feel guilty the second he slammed that door. _He only wanted me to be happy?_ he thought to himself, then bit his lower lip, scraping off some of his black lipstick in the process. _And... I suppose I did never tell him the reason behind my holiday anger... _

Reala walked back to the door through the snow and burst it open. NiGHTS jumped at the sound and looked up. Reala was still biting his lip and had a look of pure sorrow and apology in his blue eyes. He dropped to his knees and hung his head silently. NiGHTS flew over and knelt in front of him. "Reala?"

"I'm sorry, NiGHTS, I realized that all this Christmas hype was to make this house feel more like a home."

"R-Reala, pick up your head." Reala glanced up.

"Reala, once the party's over, you and me are going Hanukkah shopping. For next year." NiGHTS said, smiling gently.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry I was so insensitive. It's still branded into my brain from Wizeman. I'm working on it, though."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask about your personal beliefs before I decided to go Christmas." They embraced, still kneeling on the floor.

Claris almost cried at the sight. The last time she'd seen NiGHTS and Reala, they were trying to rip each other's brains out. It was so cute to see them hugging now.

Elliot had already passed out from just the sight of Reala crying. He still hadn't gotten it through his brain that **Reala was a good guy now, holy crap! **

Reala broke the embrace and looked at NiGHTS with love in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, NiGHTS."

"Happy Holidays, Reala."

A passionate kiss sealed the deal, a kiss that was only interrupted by Claris clearing her throat rather loudly in a "Ahem! We're still here!" manner.

Elliot (who had woken up from his impromptu nap) gave a chuckle. Marie cooed from her mother's arms. Claris put her down and gave her a little present to give to NiGHTS and Reala. Marie wobbled and crawled her way over to the jesters and held the present out. "Pezzent!" she blurted out.

"Did she just say 'Present'?" Elliot asked excitedly. "She, she did, didn't she!" "Present" had apparently become the baby's first word, much to Elliot and Claris' delight. NiGHTS gently took the gift from the baby's little hands. He pulled the wrapper off to reveal a little box.

Reala popped the box open, as the hinge faced NiGHTS and therefore NiGHTS would have to open it backwards, so, seeing as Reala was facing the right way to open it, he did. "NiGHTS, look at this." He said.

"What? Oh!" There was a beautiful silver pin that resembled the general logo-styled shape of NiGHTS' head. Or Reala's, as the face had no detail on it, other than a general eye-shape.

"I had it custom made. Do you like it?" Claris asked.

"Like it? It's beautiful, Claris. Thank you." NiGHTS said.

"Yes. This pin is... it's amazing, thank you very much." Reala said.

"Pezzent!"

"Yes, honey, they like the present!" Claris picked up her daughter.

NiGHTS and Reala stood up from their place on the floor.

"Thank you so much, you guys. For everything." Reala said.

Both NiGHTS and Reala looked at each other with a smile.

And then, as if this fic couldn't get any sappier,

"Happy Holidays!" They both cried, in perfect harmony.

The End.

Ugggghhhh... I didn't think this fic was gonna go THERE.


End file.
